Glass is fragile just like a Human soul
by FallennChained
Summary: College AU Kaizaki is a college professor and he has a trauma. He was the reason why his girlfriend is dead. 2 months later he meets Hishiro and starts to think that life isn't that bad or is it. Hishiro is just a freshmen in college but she has developed a wall around her and those around her. How will these two people be able to go back into Society?
1. Prologue

**Hey hey hey so you have read the description and if you didn't this is an AU so I hope you guys like it. Well now I'll try to stay on topic but I'm going to need a lot of focus on my studies. I'll try to remember about this if I am reminded every so often. So I'll stop there and let you start reading.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Kaizaki was in his room after he finished that one last beer he told himself. He got up from his sitting position where he was facing the photo of the one he loves even until this day and the photo next to it was him smiling next to a woman at sunset. He smiled at the photos as he went up to them. He didn't want them to see what he was going to do next so he put the photos facing down on his nightstand. He sat down at his desk and picked up his pen and started writing.

 _When was it when you have left me with those words that nearly changed my life completely. So after hearing it once more have brought me to this decision. I am tired of living this way so now I'm ready to end it all. No more pain no more suffering. This is my goodbye to all of you._

Kaizaki put down the pen and folded the paper up and put it into a letter. He wrote please read on it and laid it on his bed. He picked up his phone and started texting the one he loves currently.

 **Hishiro**

Re:Read if you want to.

Dear Chizuru well I don't suppose I can call you that anymore. So just let me off this once and I'll never say it again. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about your education because I have left you some since I know what you are going through. This is going to be the last you'll hear of me because I know you are mad at me and probably don't want to see me or hear from me again. Your life should go back to how it used to be before you met me. I hope you live happily with me out of the picture.

Kaizaki clicked send and he went to the kitchen where there was a bottle of pills waiting for him on the table. He grabbed the pills and poured the whole bottle into his. Swallowing all those pills as he cut open his wrists with 5 deep cuts on his wrists each. He went over to the tub of water that had been filled and placed his hands there. He was slowly drifting off to sleep as he whispered Hishiro for one last time.

* * *

 **2 years before incident**

Kaizaki started walking towards his classroom. He was nervous since this is the first time teaching a class no scratch that first day on the job. He looked at the room number RM 104 Psychology 101. He took a deep breath and opened up the door to see that the whole room was filled with talking and suddenly all eyes were on him the room was quiet and he let out a chuckle.

"Hello, students, my name is Mr. Kaizaki and I am going to teach you, Psychology. Hope we all get along and I'll do my best to get most of you guys to pass my class." He said with a smile and all the students just kept staring at him and he just scanned the class hoping that they weren't too disappointed in him. He pulled out his clipboard and went to the attendance list. He went through all the names as listed below and he looked up at every single person who said it when he called it out. He only had 40 students in his class which was fine for him since he was just a newbie and newbies get the smaller classrooms unlike the others containing 50-100 students. When he was finished going through the attendance he started introducing himself and asked everyone else to introduce themselves. The introduction wasn't alphabet but by seating.

"Hello my name is Reina Kairu and I am in this class because it seems interesting." The girl said only that and sat down.

"Hello my name is Chizuru Hishiro and I need this class to graduate."

"Yo, I'm Kazuomi Ohga and I like being together with my friends." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hi my name is An Onoya and I'm just here because I like to and well I have nothing else to do."

"It's nice to meet you I am Ryu Yoake and that is all." The people kept going on and that was all that happened in his class since he wasn't really prepared to teach anything on the first day of school. He was just about finished with his paperwork when a teacher called him out.

"Hey, how was your first day of class?"

"It was fine just a little nervous that the kids might not like me," Kaizaki said with a smile on his face.

"You'll get used to it since you will only teach them for like a couple of months and that's it. You may see them maybe you won't but remember you can meddle into their business if it's related to your work." That's when Kaizaki had a voice that yelled at him.

" _This is all your fault, Arata. If you didn't meddle into my business in the first place then I wouldn't have had to do this. You ruined my life and so this is my gift to you, Arata!"_ Kaizaki put his hand over his neck by habit and couldn't breathe properly. He got himself back to reality somehow and just replied to the co-worker with a simple nod and smiled away. He packed up his things and started going him. When he was at his apartment he put the keys into the lock and unlocked his door. When it opened he said.

"I'm home...," Kaizaki remembered that there was no one else living with him anymore. He closed his mouth and just walked into the cold apartment. He went up to the alter where a photo of his dead girlfriend was in sight. "Hey, I'm back, (something). Today was my first day of teaching a class and well I don't think I can handle so many students looking at me and start to think that I'm boring or so...," Kaizaki paused right there and just sat there until he finally let it out. "I wish you were right here beside me at this moment and tell me what to do." He sat down and buried his face into his knees hoping that it was all a dream that his once loving girlfriend was gone from this world.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Arata~ Come over here!" Her voice made Kaizaki look over to see who was calling him and it was his girlfriend. A smile crept onto his lips and he saw her waving at him to come over to where she was. When he went to her there was the sunset and it was simply breathtaking. The hike up the mountain was tiring but at the end result, the scenery he has enjoyed with his girlfriend was so worth it. They both say down on the bench and waited for the sun to go down._

 _"Saiki?" Kaizaki said breaking the silence that was once peaceful._

 _"Hmm?" She said without any effort and Kaizaki knew that she was getting tired._

 _"Come on let's get going since you'll fall asleep soon enough." He got off the bench and held out a hand so Lauren could take it. When she got up he held onto her hand and stuffed it into his pocket. She looked at him and he gave her a shy smile to tell her that it's warmer this way. Kaizaki was about to lead them down the mountain but Lauren pulled him toward another path and that was the gondola down. He yelled at her because they could have looked at the scenery without trying so much. She laughed it off and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he just blushed. The rest of the way Kaizaki had a smile even though they didn't do much he knew that it was something to treasure. He remembered that nothing was going to break them apart but he was wrong he didn't know what was to come next not until it was too late._

* * *

 **Alrighty how did you guys like it I know I know heavy stuff even though it's just a prolgue well what did you expect sunshine and rainbows no sorry I know I did it for the last ones but seriously it can't be all happy. Sorry if you had to reread this because I forgot the name of the dead senpai so I changed it thank you for bringing it to my attention.**


	2. I am Okay

**Hey, I'm back with more Glass is fragile just like a human soul. So I know depressing right from the start well at least** **it's** **not going to be like bam he kills himself.** **Oh, wait he did but well just continue reading and you'll figure out later what happens.**

Kaizaki woke up and his whole body was sore and his eyes were dry and itchy. He got up from the now warm ground and started to head to the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't surprised at what he saw in the mirror since he was used to it already. The crazy bed hair, the lines that indicated that he slept on the floor, the dark circles around his eyes and most of all the puffy red eyes. He just washed his face to just have it clean. Later, he wiped it off and put eye drops into his eyes so the red eyes don't show as much. To make sure he wasn't questioned as if he wasn't getting much sleep he put on fake glasses to get rid of the dark circles well just some of them anyway. He walked back out to go make some coffee and just watched the clock slowly pass. He got his notes in his bag already and he knew what he was going to be doing in psychology. As soon as the clock struck 7 he left the apartment saying goodbye even though he was fully aware that he was saying it to no one. He walked down to his car and when he sat down he could hear someone say something.

 _"So, where are we going today, Arata?"_ He turned around to the front seat beside him but no one was there. He shook his head and kept telling himself that it was a trick on his mind. When he got to the facility he went to his class and started to write on the white board on what his lesson is going to be. He just wrote the Founding Fathers of Psychology. He turned around to the sound of the door opening and one of the students just bowed at him and went to the desk at the front. He smiled at his nearly 10minute early student and went to his desk and began pulling out papers for his class. He also pulled out his laptop at get the screen ready for his presentation. He waited until the bell rang and his class was slowly getting filled with students. He started calling out names since he couldn't memorize them off the top of his head. When he finished calling out the names he started his lesson.

"As I said yesterday, welcome to Psychology 101 and in this class, I'll be teaching you how the mind works and why but first I want you guys to do some research for me." Kaizaki heard the groans of the students as they began pulling out the laptops from their bags as well as their textbooks. He watched his students grumble about doing work on the second day of school. He waited for them to quiet down but that wasn't going to happen soon enough so he continued his lesson. "I want you guys to give me a brief summary on the founding fathers of Psychology. They are important because each individual has contributed in the areas of psychology after that I want you guys to share your answers with the groups I will be assigning you guys by the order I will be putting you in. I will be going around to see you guys actually working on what I have given you." Kaizaki went to his desk to look over the time he should give them for the individual work time. As he continued to watch them he thought of how they can do this on their own and that's when his heart thumped and he was frozen in seeing Saiki once again. He gulped and she just gave him a smile then she said.

 _"Of course so many people can do a lot of things without you, Arata. I was like that I was perfectly fine without you and yet you still meddled into my business. I told you I was fine so why didn't you leave it alone!"_ She yelled at him and she was vanishing from his sight. He didn't want her to disappear from his sight. He suddenly stood up and yelled stop to try and making the vanishing disappear but she was gone. He got so many stares from his students and he played it off as that's enough research. He put them in groups to compare their answers as he tried to calm himself down. When he felt like he was back to normal he looked around the room and noticed that one girl was doing nothing and she was also isolated from the rest of the class. Kaizaki went up to her and started.

"Hey, why aren't you working with anyone?..." Kaizaki paused to see if he was going to say anything and none of the students replied when he asked her that so he continued talking. "Unless you have done the assignment in an unbelievable short amount of time then I guess I can't complain." Hishiro began to speak to him.

"I'm done all the necessary paperwork for your assignments so it's useless for me to talk with the people around me since they themselves have nothing written down. They were talking about going to a party this weekend and they were hoping they could take the answers off of someone who seems smart." She said plainly and Kaizaki could see the people looking at her with envy and anger. He just smiled and hoped that she wasn't as direct with anyone else in the future or else something might happen. He started walking away and started his class. He put up his presentation with blank slots of the founding fathers and he called up some people to fill in the blanks with their research they have all gathered with each other. After 20 minutes of having all the students attempt to do the questions, only 3 people went up to the board to fill it in.

"So as the research which I have is provided to you now has the lists of who the psychology people are. It also has the details of which department they have continued to as well as how business has started and from today onward we are going to explore more in depth with these topics that the founding fathers have brought to this world." He continued talking until the last 10 minutes of class to do the homework that he specially designed himself to understand the basics of what they were going to do in the chapter. He could tell that they were really bored with his class and she thought to himself. He needed serious work to help these people since they were on their phones or just not listening to him. When the class ended all the students were leaving and he rested his head for just a moment until someone cleared their throat. He looked up to see the girl who was alone during the group work.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Kaizaki gave her a smile but she just had a nonchalant face.

"There is something I don't understand can you help me." Kaizaki lit up when he heard that she needed help.

"Of course I can help you. What do you need?"

"Why did Sigmund Freud smoke a lot of weed?" _That was the question. I thought it would be more serious than that._

"It was because he thought that weed was the miracle drug and quite frankly he got most of his ideas when he was taking weed so yeah." He said which still didn't make sense to her. "It's like this when he takes or smokes the weed he gets all these crazy ideas which are now written down in the natural ways of psychology even though back in his time people thought of him as crazy. Is that better for your question, erm... what was your name again?"

"Chizuru Hishiro." She said plainly and gave him a small smile which made him remember Saiki. He gave her a smile and it wasn't forced like the rest of his ever since Saiki died. The constant weight of people looking at him with pitiful eyes. The laughter of his friends moving on with their lives and him pretending that they were looking out for him in their own kind of way. Hishiro nodded and then left the classroom to go to wherever she needed to go. Kaizaki let out a sigh and went to his laptop. He looked at his reflection and he still had a smile on his face. He froze when he noticed this little thing and he heard Saiki once more.

 _"You shouldn't be smiling like that. You don't even deserve to be happy so wipe off that little thing off of you. You of all people know that you can't have happiness anymore not with what you have done to me."_ Kaizaki looked at where the voice was originating from and no one was there. He gritted his teeth in anger knowing that nothing he could do would change the past. He slammed his hand on the desk for all the pent up rage he kept in for today but it all went away to his helplessness. He started taking deep breaths and told himself that he was okay after 5 minutes he resumed his next batch of students taking his course.

By the end of the day, Kaizaki has really tired from the non-enthusiastic students who were only taking his course to get enough credits for their major or minor programs. He knew full well that there wouldn't be anyone that interested in psychology since it's all about theories and such. He started packing his bags and was getting ready to go to his car when he heard distinct chattering at the end of the hallway. He walked over there to see why would anyone be here at 10 at night. The night programs don't start until 11 he had thought to himself. When he turned the corner from that hallway what he found were other girls surrounding one other girl who was looking down on the ground. That's when he remembered the time he went to Saiki's company for the first time ever since they started dating.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Kaizaki was about to go to apply for a job interview when he noticed that Saiki forgot her lunch. He was about to call her saying that she forgot it but he came up with the idea of going to bring it to her himself." How nice am I he thought to himself as he grabbed the lunch box and started heading towards the door. After a few minutes, he reached the front building of the company she was currently working for. He went inside and told them he was meeting his girlfriend and they directed him towards the floor she was working on. He went on the elevator thinking happily about Saiki and her reaction to his work he had done for her today. The moment the elevator doors opened, he felt his instincts screaming at him to leave immediately but he ignored it since his girlfriend told him that she was working in a competitive place. He started walking towards the desk that gives people answers and told him that she was in the break room. He walked over to the break room and said._

 _"Saiki, you forgot your lunch today-" He couldn't finish his sentence not after what he had seen when he laid eyes on Saiki. She had coffee dripping down from her hair and her clothes were getting stained by coffee as well. The person in front of her just finished ripping up some huge amount of paper and scattering it on her head. Kaizaki was really mad and at that moment he didn't even think twice about his actions. He ran up to him but not before putting down the lunch box on the table. He had his hand on the person's shirt and pushed him against the wall. His eyes were dead and cold just from looking at him and if looks could kill everone would have been dead by now. "What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" He said it so calmly that he didn't even notice that the person was already shaking in fear. He looked at the person straight in the eye ready to punch him for whatever his reasoning was. That was until he was stopped by Saiki who was screaming at him to let him go. Kaizaki just looked at her and said everything was fine and he just believed her. He let go of the man and was beside Saiki trying to dry her hair with an endless amount of tissues he had in his pocket._

 _"I'll be fine, Arata, it was something me and my co-workers were disagreeing with so don't worry about me okay?" She said with a smile and Kaizaki believed every word of it._

* * *

"What are you guy's doing?" Kaizaki asked and the girls all ran away leaving the girl all alone. He recognized her even though he had only one conversation with her but he still did. "Hey, are you alright?" He reached out to touch her by the shoulders but she quickly flinched away and glared at him the same way Saiki did in her last moments.

"Don't touch me! You're filthy. If you try it again then I'll report you to the board." She quickly retorted and Kaizaki stood there frozen while she ran aweay from him.

* * *

 **Alrighty there 1 chap down and I hope I got this all correct. So I'll continue this after I get a set of missing notes from my cousin since well they are kind of important since I forgot what I learned in Psycology and well I think you guys would be interested in it as well so hope you guys enjoyed it and well sorry for making these people OOC.**


	3. Visiting

Kaizaki could only look at the running back of Hishiro was nothing crossing his mind. He had done nothing since until one of the professors snapped him back to reality. He brought himself home and as always he would tell everything to his girlfriend as if she was still alive. Tomorrow was a Saturday and he didn't have to do anything especially go out to see his friends once more. He had everything set out for tomorrow he took out his suit and ordered some nice flowers. Well, actually her favorite it was white roses her way of explaining it was that the white represents the purity of others but since the thorns on the roses hurt most people if they don't pick it off properly. The thorns represent the secrets and walls that we have built all around us so we don't hurt ourselves any more than we have experienced. Kaizaki could only smile at the explanation since it didn't make any sense to him but he still loved listening to her little interests in life. He drifted off to sleep in hopes of seeing her in his dreams.

When he woke up, his body was sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He stretched it out just because he thought it would get better. He went to the bathroom to do his business and came out yawning. He went inside his bedroom which he hasn't used in a long time. He was only there to get the clothes he needed but he failed in his operation of grabbing and leaving. He stood in front of the closet staring at Saiki's clothes. There was also the set of clothes she would put up behind the door of the closet, so she wouldn't have to spend too much time picking them out. He found himself crying once again and he clung onto the clothes as if it would bring her back.

 _"We'll be late, Arata! What are you doing in there?"_ He could hear the door knocking and he opened it but it revealed no one. He felt a hollow feeling in his chest once more and began to change into his suit. He looked himself in the mirror and straightened out his collar and his tie, but somehow he would always get it crooked. He gave up on it and opened up a drawer near the mirror and took out a pre-made tie that could be put on by a button. He fastened it in and looked at himself in the mirror. He let out a breath and cracked up a smile in front of him. He was getting the practice of smiling in case he ran into anyone he knew there.

When he deemed his smile worthy and left the apartment. He didn't take his car since he wanted to feel the pain of going there. He deserved every bit of it and the summer heat would hurt him as well. He walked over to the flower shop and went to the train station. After the train station, he went to the bus terminal and after 45 minutes he got off at a cemetery. He placed the flowers in the vase and threw out the now wilting flowers. He then started washing her stone to the point of making it nice and brand new. When he was finished he patted the top of the stone as if he was patting her shoulders. He put some incense sticks in front of her grave and just prayed. Well, he wasn't doing much since he would tell her everything every day. He would reminisce about their time together from where they met and how it ended.

He was there standing in the same spot or who knows how long but his legs didn't tire out not even for a bit. He finally started saying things out loud so even a bystander could hear.

"Hey, it's been a while, since I last came here. So, well I hope you aren't mad at me for not visiting you as much as last month." Kaizaki sighed at his own words but still continued it. "I miss you, you know that. I wished that I could turn back time and make it different but I can't. Sometimes I wonder if you would still be alive if you hadn't met me. Maybe this is just me rambling on but without you here, I feel so empty and I feel like there is no reason for me to keep on living. You were the one who gave a place here and my life without you is no longer exciting it's just hollow you know." Kaizaki went on until it was late at night.

When he came back there was someone who was already inside his house. He didn't bother to try and see who it was since he was mentally and physically tired. When he walked over to the living room he saw Ryu Yoake drinking beer as he waved over to Kaizaki.

"Arata-san~ Where have you been? I started drinking all the beer without you." He said with a smile. Kaizaki just looked at him while he took off his blazer and tossed it aside on the couch. Kaizaki dropped himself onto the ground and opened up the beer and chugged it down like no tomorrow. When he was done, he slammed it onto the table then he answered Yoake's question.

"You know... where I've been, so stop asking like you have no idea what I was doing on my spare time and don't you have some homework to do." Yoake just smiled along as he watched Kaizaki take another beer and started drinking it. When he was finished with that can, he squeezed it and chucked it at the wall. Yoake could hear his silent sentences full of cussing. He was about to tell him but he stopped himself since he knew Kaizaki better than anyone of his friends.

"You know, Arata-san, you can always tell me what is wrong that's what I'm here for." Kaizaki shot a glare at Yoake but he didn't flinch since he had his share of glares and had already grew accustomed to it. "By the way, nice job in your presentation yesterday but you still seem stiff." Yoake heard a groan come from Kaizaki as he put his head on the table. Yoake was having fun teasing to the Kaizaki who didn't seem to care about much but he wondered how much further could he go before Kaizaki starts to avoid the topic. "Hey~ Arata-san, something happened to you yesterday when you were leaving the school, didn't it?" He noticed a slight stiffening in the shoulders and Kaizaki raised his head.

"It was nothing but another case of bullying." Something inside Yoake remembered various things and he instantly got up. Kaizaki looked at Yoake confused to why he was standing up. "Like I said, it was nothing. The girls ran away before I could do anything and the victim ran away as well so I couldn't do anything at all." Kaizaki raised his hands and fell onto the ground. "The ground is so cold but it feels nice..." Silence filled the room and Kaizaki got up to drink yet another beer and then he started saying. "I've grown used to the cold, Yoake, did you know that I used to hate the cold but ever since Saiki died I've been in nothing but the cold. There is nothing warm here anymore and heck even turning on the heat doesn't make me any warmer..." Kaizaki grew tired and started mumbling to himself before passing out on the ground. Yoake could only shake his head as he grabbed a blanket from the bedroom. He flipped Kaizaki on his side so he doesn't choke on his puke and placed the blanket on him so he wouldn't catch a cold. Kaizaki mumbled Saiki's name once more and tears started falling down the corners of his eyes. Yoake couldn't do anything for him so all he did was close the door to the apartment and locked it.

 **Hishiro's POV**

Hishiro ran back to her dorm room and met her roommate who was studying with a big pile of study booklets. Hishiro calmed herself and began walking to her side the room and started studying as well. She was so focused on her piles of homework that she didn't hear her roommate calling her until a hand was on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and her roommate said something about dinner but Hishiro skipped it saying she wasn't hungry at all.

When her roommate left to go eat, Hishiro's head started to throb when she remembered the incident with the girls and one of her professors. Hishiro grabbed her arms to try to stop the shaking but it only made it worse knowing that her professor had grabbed her at that exact same spot. The same spot where her father used to forcibly grab and drag her throughout the city calling it a midnight stroll. She knew that that memory had to be forgotten but her mind couldn't unsee what she had witnessed as a child. That was the only reason why she had taken psychology to try and get rid of it.

After completing her homework in perfection once again she returned to her bed and quickly went to sleep but it wasn't relaxing at all. She dreamt of her high school days as girls ganged up on her for getting close to a teacher and no one was there to stop her. Not even the teacher who was giving her advice on how she can change. Desperate to keep his job told a little lie that escalated to the point of her being transferred to another school but it didn't make things any better since it was the biggest thing that anyone could talk about. This made people bully her as well as isolate her from the rest of the school groups and also one of the biggest reasons why she no longers put trust in others. When she woke up she was in cold sweat and just covered her eyes with her arm and tried to slow down her breathing. She mumbled to herself that she was okay but deep inside herself she knew she wasn't especially after encountering her classmates from high school once again. Hishiro couldn't fall back to sleep knowing that she might see her past dream once more she kept her brain busy with something she was good at and that was studying. She worked through the labs that the teachers have given her and her other classmates to work on during the class. She went through the material to see if she could understand it and when she didn't she looked it up online if not the wrote down on a notepad on what to ask the teacher before class starts. When she decided to take a break it was already 1 in the afternoon and she didn't have any classes during this time. She closed up her books and left them on the desk and began to get ready to go outside. She read on the internet that going outside for some fresh air was good for relaxing somehow. When she exited the building she says her psychology professors with a young student and something in her mind went back to her high school days where she hung out with her homeroom teacher. She told herself that it was different until he put his hand on her shoulder. Hishiro walked up to Kaizaki and started to say.

"Excuse me, what are you doing with this student? I remember that teachers are not allowed to lay a hand on their students no matter what their circumstances are." Hishiro started and Kaizaki mouth was twitching to smile but he stopped himself. He was about to say something but the girl intruded.

"Arata laying a hand on his students? I look young enough to be a student how nice." The girl said as she started laughing which confused Hishiro even further.

"Would you quit it already? I'm sorry for inconveniencing you but this girl right here is my friend who just happened to be walking the same way as me and we were catching up." He said with some sadness in his eyes but Hishiro didn't pick up on it but the friend did. All Hishiro thought of was how Kaizaki was wearing a tux in the middle of the summer heat. The girl grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from her. Hishiro didn't question anything after that and headed to the park to relax and put her in a new environment.

* * *

Kaizaki was being dragged by Saiki's little sister as they were walking away from the grave site. He didn't understand why she was pulling him away from there or even the part where he ran into one of his students and somehow ended into a misunderstanding with her but he did know one thing. Today wasn't going to be like any other day where he would go to the cemetery and just stand there trying to spend more time with her even if she was no longer in this world.

After a few moments of walking the girl was already sweating under the blazing rays of the sun. They went to a nearby place and that nearby place just happened to be a family restaurant that was jam-packed with people just getting away with the heat. Kaizaki wasn't hot at all since for some reason but he did get himself an ice cold cup of water so he would look so weird. He didn't like attracting attention but there he was sitting with a high school student and has a tuxedo on in this kind of weather. He could think of many things off the top of his head on how this looks like to a different person's point of view. He let out a sigh as the girl waved a waiter over.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She smiled and Reina started ordering food for herself and Kaizaki just smiled at the waiter. When she left, he let out another sigh before loosening his tie even further hoping it wasn't tight around his neck to cause another flashback. Reina started the conversation before Kaizaki leaving him to listen to anything she was about to say.

"Arata, you don't have to visit my sister everytime you have a day off you know." Her eyes weren't looking at him but rather at the glass of iced water. Kaizaki had no words to say to her to argue. It wasn't like he didn't want to answer more like afraid that the answer he gave would be the wrong one. He was afraid of his words hurting another one of the people he loved. All he could do was look at her with sadness and his smile was made as an attempt to brush off her question.

* * *

 **Okay now I shall stop there for this chapter since well I felt like it and it also seems you guys have waited long enough. Yes, I also added an OC but she is very crucial and besides it doesn't seem like Kaizaki has a lot of friends at the moment so why not slap one on no?... Anyways I'll write another chapter as soon as I can maybe. Well 'till next time.**


	4. Moving On?

**Hello, People.** **It's been a while since I last touched this so I'll just let you guys read now.**

Kaizaki knew that he was avoiding her question but he had no answer of certainty in his mind at the moment. All he could think of was Reina sitting in front of him drinking her water away and asking for a refill. He gulped down his spit as if he was cleaning his throat of all the lies he had spat out for the last 2 months saying that he was fine and about not being there to hear Saiki's last words before she had committed suicide. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. No matter what he said he knew it was going to be more lies rather than the truth. Reina deserved the truth because they are sisters and they were always together when their parents were separated and not caring on who got the children. Saiki being the strong woman she was, did everything for Reina to have a good life just like her and made sure she wasn't having any hardships in school as well. As Kaizaki started reminiscing about the past, Reina was still waiting for him to respond to her question. As time passed slowly for Kaizaki, he opened his mouth hoping his answer would work for her but nothing came out. When he touched his neck to see if anything was wrong he felt a shiver and a flashback as he began remembering Saiki's last works to him.

 _"It's all your fault, Arata! If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened. It would have been better if I had never met you. So this is my gift to you so we can be even." As she stepped up onto the stepping stool she let herself drop as he stood there frozen by her words and by the time he realized what was going on it was already too late. He ran up to her and tried to stop her from breaking her neck but all her struggles in getting Kaizaki away from her were a success and she drew her last breath. That time Kaizaki dropped to his knees and looked at the sight of her limp body swinging on the pillowcases she braided and tied to the ceiling of their apartment. The lifeless eyes looking down onto him as if they would forever judge him for his stupidity in helping her out. All he can do was look at her body as his words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Time passed before someone reported something happening in the apartment and the people in the building suspected that he killed her girlfriend but all the evidence led to suicide._

 _(One week later)_

 _During the funeral, Kaizaki was the first one to arrive at Saiki's casket and the last one to leave the funeral home. He thought that if he did this she would forgive him for all the trouble he had caused her but all he received in return were the verbal abuse he had taken willingly from the family members and even the employees from Saiki's workplace as they decided to join in on the fun of abusing someone weaker than them once again._

Kaizaki was snapped back to reality when he was shaken by Reina who had a look of concern on her face and he knew that he was the cause of it. He was about to get up from his spot but was immediately pushed back down.

"Are you alright, Arata?" She said with so much concern which made Kaizaki's guilt in keeping everything a secret even worse. He put up that forced smile like he always has in front of her and said.

"Of course I am fine who do you take me for?" He forced out a smile just like he always has for the past 2 months and nothing was going to change that not now not ever since Saiki was right he didn't deserve happiness since he was the reason she lost hers. Even though he was the boyfriend the one who was supposed to give happiness in any kind of way towards his girlfriend no matter what kind of circumstance it was but it all broke due to his selfishness. Reina responded to his question since Saiki and Reina have been living together since well they were born so Saiki would tell Reina all the secrets about Kaizaki to her no matter what the thing was about.

"Well, first of all, you have been staring at the table for the entire time I have asked that question. Second, you look like you just saw a ghost and are ready to run anywhere that you deem safe and thirdly, I have known you for more than 2 years don't take me for a fool of what you call friends and be out with it." Kaizaki smiled at her bluntness it's one of her qualities that made himself feel safe around her and she was just like Saiki in that matter strong and always to the point.

"If I were to tell you I know you would hate me. If you knew what had really happened then you wouldn't be happily chatting with me here at this restaurant. If I stop visiting her grave I feel like there is nothing left to live for. I have forgotten how to keep moving forward in the world without her. I have forgotten the life I had led when I hadn't met her. Without her-" He was hit in the head with Reina's fist and Reina sat down after he stopped talking.

"Don't you ever say that there is nothing left for you here. I am here and I need you... because no one else in the family takes care of me like you do. I know you miss my sister but you can't just keep the memories of her in your mind like it's a recording you can play over and over again. You need to go out in the world, experience it and maybe after time heals your big gaping wound my sister made maybe you can fall in love again."

"Time heals wounds, huh it's only been 2 months and it still feels like yesterday that Saiki killed herself. It feels like yesterday that the moment I found out Saiki was dead was the moment she took my heart along with it. I don't think I want to fall in love again because this pain is so unbearable that I don't ever want to experience it again." He said all saddened by the fact that Saiki was his first love and it took a miracle for her to date him. Each day was like a blessing that she hasn't hated him for his childish behavior.

"You'll find it one day... you just haven't been looking at the right places who knows maybe the girl you are going to fall for is right in front of your eyes but your sight has been clouded by the accident," Reina said with some form of blush creeping onto her face as drowned herself into Kaizaki's cyan eyes. She sat up hoping he didn't catch her blushing. "Anyways I have to head back home since I have a lot of homework to do since at Aoba High School we do an academic testing first thing after the assembly." She walked out of the restaurant and Kaizaki went back to his apartment where no one would be waiting for him but he was wrong. When he opened up the door, Yoake and Onoya were inside cheering as the crashed their cans of beer as they sat around the coffee table. They noticed Kaizaki walk in and Onoya ran up to him only to cling to his arm as if it was the most naturalist thing possible. Kaizaki was so drained from Reina that he didn't have the energy to push her off his arm. He was then dragged to the coffee table by Onoya as Yoake opened up a can of beer for him. His mind was filled with thoughts of Saiki and her last words that he wasn't listening to Yoake and Onoya. After some point as Yoake and Onoya were still there drinking away talking about their youths Kaizaki decided to push his troubles away and started gulping down the beer like no tomorrow until he was really drunk. Drunk enough that he could spill everything about Saiki right away or pass out from drinking so much. As he swayed from around Onoya gave out a mischievous smile in an attempt to tease Kaizaki.

"So, Arata, Ryu told me that you encountered a bullied student. Want to tell us any more details about it like... how bad was the bullying or who the bullies were? Unless you knew the victim and you swooped in like a hero and tried to stop it but you made it worse. Or-" She was cut off immediately by Yoake as he grabbed her by the head and said.

"Would you cut it out? If Arata-san doesn't want to talk about it, then all we can do is watch over him and letting him know that we are always there for him as a supporting group of friends. We are not doctors of therapists because we are just not and besides since Arata here has a lot of experience in psychology it's not like he's that easy to get tricked in mind games." That's what Yoake thought at least but he was wrong after his lecture with Onoya, Kaizaki hit the table with another can of beer. They looked over at him where he was hunched over the table with his cheek resting on the table as he glared at the can of beer. He then said.

"How am I supposed to go on living if people keep giving me vague answers? Damn, that Reina sometimes I wish she was always straight to the point not giving me riddles so I can wreck my brain before classes start once again, but then again I am also at fault for avoiding her question with some other bottled up feelings." Kaizaki started grumbling as this topic was starting to get interesting towards Onoya and Yoake, so they sat quietly waiting for Kaizaki to do another honest outburst. Kaizaki suddenly straightened up himself which scared them a little bit and he continued on. "You know, it's not like I'm trying to hide the truth from everyone but I also don't want others to know the truth since I'm afraid that they might look at me weakly. I mean have you seen the family members lash out at me that I didn't see the signs of her depression. Well, what am I supposed to do? Pry into her life trying to see if she was actually hiding something well, all I knew was that she was being bullied by her co-workers due to her being a female and that she was getting good sales. I also heard a rumor at her company that they only reason why she was great at the sales is that she seduced the boss and he gives her special treatment for that. I know the real reason it's because she works hard at her work so she can proudly say that she accomplished it with her own hands. They don't... they... don't... know... the.. real... ... her." Kaizaki started getting sleepy and that was when they knew that they wouldn't be getting any more information from him. They got up, cleaned up the mess, put Kaizaki on his side so he doesn't choke on his vomit, placed lots of water on the table for his massive hangover he might be getting after this and a blanket to help him not catch a cold. As the night went on, Kaizaki started dreaming of Saiki's bullying and at some point, he noticed that it was no longer Saiki being bullied anymore but Hishiro that was taking all the harassment. He didn't like the feeling of not being there to help so he shouted at the bullies to stop but it kept going on that's when he tried to run to her. When he tried to go save her, he was stuck and unable to move. He looked down at what the source was and he was shocked to see Saiki holding down his legs. She then said.

"Leave it alone Arata, She'll be fine so don't meddle just leave it alone unless you want to make the same mistake with me and then her death will be on your hands as well." She slowly started climbing up his body and her lips were right beside his ear and she whispered into his ear. "No matter, how much suffering you put on yourself you will never gain my forgiveness. If I could go back in time I would have made it to never be able to meet you." As soon as she finished that sentence she covered his eyes as he watched the harassment turn to Hishiro in a coffin right beside Saiki's grave and then everything went pitch black. She began laughing as he began to become more scared on how alone he felt in the dream. He woke up abruptly as his ears were ringing with Saiki's laughter and he brought his knees up to his chest hoping for the laughing to disappear. Kaizaki didn't go to sleep that night even though he was dead tired and had a massive headache. He was afraid that the nightmare might come back.

Morning came and he had really dark bags under his eyes and nothing he could do could fix it so he proceeded his routine like any other day. Dress up as fast as he could and drink lots and lots of water. The only thing that was different was that there was a note on the key to his apartment by Yoake.

 **Dear Arata here is An's key to the apartment and if you ever need to talk we'll always be here to listen to your worries and last night was heavy. I still want to find out what you mean by keeping the real truth hidden to yourself and only for yourself. ;) -Yoake**

As he finished reading it, Kaizaki tried to recollect his memory on what had happened after he finished 3 cans of beer, but all effort was wasted since his hangover didn't completely subside and he was late for work. He ran out to the car and drove to the university. As he reached the staff parking lot, he looked around the secluded areas of the building before entering his own classroom in case his nightmare might have come true. When he went over to his classroom he saw Hishiro waiting at the door looking at a textbook. He walked up to her and she noticed him coming up to her. She was about to apologize for her behavior yesterday but before she could Kaizaki pulled her into a tight embrace. He was mumbling to himself and Hishiro only heard half of it before she started getting flashbacks from her high school year. Once she got herself out of that trance she tried to get Kaizaki off of her and with very little effort she managed to get out of his embrace. She was prepared to call the police for sexual harassment but the moment she saw his face she stopped herself. His eyes were streaming with tears and he finally heard what he was saying.

"It's my fault. My fault. Forgive me, please. I'll do anything. Just forgive me for interfering."

 **Okay, I'll stop right there but before I say anything else I am so sorry for the longest update you may have experienced. First I am not dropping this. Second, this story is still on their tracks. Third, it's the middle of the night I have classes soon so you can tell I rushed the last paragraph or two and fourth hope you liked it and review if you want to rant or anything I'm up for that I guess and until next time in Glass is fragile just like a human soul. By the way, Hishiro got out of her trance pretty fast because she is already used to them and she somewhat has a defense mechanism that helps her get out of it faster in case you guys think that it took her too fast to recover from. That is all hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter.**


	5. Misunderstanding

**Hi been a while actually been a long while for me of course but I'll cut this short and let you start reading this.**

Kaizaki had been holding Hishiro for a good 5 minutes until he heard Hishiro call him and he knew from that moment that he wasn't holding Saiki. He immediately let go and asked her to not report him to the police and all she could do was nod her head. He opened up the classroom for her and went off to the bathroom to make sure that his students notice that he had been crying. Once he entered the bathroom, someone else entered and he was hoping that it wasn't someone who recognized him but he was wrong. It was Yoake just beaming with a smile.

"I. Saw. You. Arata. Kun." He said as he walked up to Kaizaki and put a hand on his shoulder. It was at that moment that Kaizaki knew he screwed up big time and he wasn't getting out of it for a long time. "Putting your hands on a student. Tsk tsk tsk, I thought I knew you better." Kaizaki just glared at him as he reached into his bag to grab his glasses. He put them on and answered Yoake.

"It was by accident, it's not like I meant to do that to her." He said as he washed his hands and began walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm surprised that you aren't having a major headache considering you drank over your limit last night. Also, I want to know what you mean by you are holding the truth from everyone." Kaizaki stopped in his tracks and looked at Yoake hoping that he was lying but his face was serious seeing that he was emitting such aura. Kaizaki looked at him in the eyes and told him that nothing was wrong with that he returned to class and he found that most of his students were there before him even though the bell hadn't rung yet. He looked at Hishiro and when she looked at him back he looked elsewhere. He didn't know why that had happened but he knew for sure that he was in a world of trouble since he knows that a person like Hishiro would report him. He shook his head and started preparing for the class. When the bell rang, he started his powerpoint and started with the beginnings of Psychology and how it has been stated that it's just the scientific study of the behavior.

"So, in general, you can say that the underlying physiological, which is the web of the brain, and cognitive process and the application of this knowledge to helping people, your personality, the drive to do better or whatnot, and the list can go on. First, we are going to look into the theory of it before we tackle the hypothesis. The theory behind the brain is the explanation of the behavior in living things. So begin opening your textbooks to chapter one which is where we begin." He said and everyone pulled out their textbooks and flipping to the chapter. When everyone was ready he started his lecture. "So we begin with the question of the chapter is the study of behavior observable or not and also Pseudoscience. So some scientists used the term called levels of analysis which is used to understand behavior. Now, can anyone tell me the the 3 ingredients of knowledge accumulation?" There were not that many hands up and some people looked around to see if people were going to answer. One girl put up her hand with such pride and he called on her. "Yes, Kairu."

"Communication, disinterestedness or objectivity, and the openess to correction."

"That is correct and now we will be going in depth with these three ingredients for today's class." As Kaizaki finished his lecture the class has ended and mostly everyone left except for a few students who were asking him questions but his eyes wandered to Hishiro who still hasn't left the classroom. He thought that she would be the first one to leave since the incident but he was wrong and that brought his hopes up but once they were up they were brought down immediately when the dream invaded his mind once again. He could hear the whispers of Saiki saying don't interfere and he tried his best to stay as calm and normal as possible. When they were the only ones left in the classroom Kaizaki had to remain as calm and collected as possible. He knew he couldn't do that so he decided to get ready for his next lesson which was the same thing all over again. As he was doing that he didn't notice that Hishiro was waling up to him and he didn't have his attention on her so she lightly tapped his shoulder which made him jolt in shock and dropping the papers he was cleaning up. Hishiro apologized for the suddenness and helped him clean up the mess she had caused him. When they finished picking up the papers she bowed at him apologizing for the inconvenience and causing a mess. Kaizaki tried to brush it off but Hishiro was persistent on the matter until she remembered why she stayed back for.

"Mr. Kaizaki, I have a question for you." Kaizaki looked at her and smiled.

"How may I have you with?" He put up a smile he had been practicing for the past 2 months hoping it was perfect but Hishiro didn't care about that.

"Why did you hug me?" That question made Kaizaki think that Hell has frozen over and he started panicking. Looking left and right to see if anyone has entered the classroom or has overheard it. When there was no one he still said in a hushed voice.

"I'll tell you later but right now is not a good time since I have a class soon and I'm pretty sure that you have a class as well." Hishiro nodded and started walking out of the classroom but little did they both know there were two people hiding behind a wall near the classroom out of breath in hopes that they weren't caught.

* * *

 **I'm going to end the chapter off here since it seems like a nice place to end it I know I know short but you see it's may and my exams are coming soon and I really mean soon like in a month so I would like to start focusing on my exams instead of making my brain bleed for ideas besides posting this chap helps the burden off my shoulders and relieves stress ahem anyways I will be posting sometime after the exams hopefully if not I might forget and start writing another chap or maybe a one shot who knows but until next time I'm out.**

 **-FallennChained**


	6. The Talk

**Heya guys welcome to glass is fragile just like the human soul yeah long name. I know I know so I'll shorten the writing of when mentioned in the chapters. So it shall be called broken why cause mostly everyone here has a sad story to tell.**

* * *

As Kaizaki escorted Hishiro out the classroom they didn't notice that people were eavesdropping on their conversation. It wasn't his regular friends that always seem to be dropping in and checking on him every so often but it was Ohga and Kairu. Kairu was suspicious on why Hishiro would stay behind in class if Hishiro has another class right after this one. How did Kairu know this? She might have "accidentally" bumped into Hishiro and "accidentally" grabbed Hishiro's class schedule for the semester. Kairu glared at Hishiro as she walked down the hall and took a turn while Kaizaki didn't follow her and he just walked back to his classroom. Ohga then said to Kairu.

"Kairu, we should get going." He said hoping that Kairu would let this matter go since she has been obsessed with Hishiro ever since high school started. She considered them rivals even though she had never confronted Hishiro before. She basically called herself a rival even though Hishiro has no recollection on ever competing with Kairu. The rivalry still went on even when rumors around Hishiro reached Kairu's ears. Kairu just shook her head to Ohga's suggestion and decided to follow Hishiro to her next class. Kairu just happened to have the same class as Hishiro and entered the classroom and took a seat behind Hishiro. Throughout the class, Kairu glanced over to Hishiro to see what she was writing but it was all boring notes. Kairu felt happy knowing that Hishiro was focused on her studies but something about the way she interacted with their psychology teacher plagued her mind so much that class ended and she was still going through so many possible scenarios that went down.

 **Skip to after Hishiro's classes have ended for the day... (I'm feeling lazy to write down university life that and I don't actually know what happens in university that much.)**

Hishiro knocked on Kaizaki's classroom door. She heard a faint come in and she entered little did they both know was that Kairu was yet again eavesdropping to whatever was going to happen.

"Hello, Hishiro, I'm glad you can make it," Kaizaki said as he put away his papers into his bag. He scanned his desk looking if he had forgotten anything before having his conversation with Hishiro. After that, he thought of just drinking the night away that way he isn't plagued by the nightmares of him and Saiki. That moment his vision started to get blurry once he thought of her name. He thought of how much he missed her even though she was gone for 2 months already. It was as if she left him just yesterday and the pain was still fresh.

Hishiro noticed Kaizaki's change in mood. She saw him wipe his eyes as well as sniffling and she had thought that he was going to take advantage of her as well. She decided to record him in case someone walks in on them. She waited for him to make his move but he didn't He just looked at the window in his classroom to where the outside scenery was and was staring off into the distance. Hishiro didn't loosen her guard but she also didn't want to stay in the classroom any further.

"Mr. Kaizaki, you said you needed me to come so please tell me so I can get home." Kaizaki looked at Hishiro but he didn't hear her all he saw was the flashbacks of his dead girlfriend wandering around the classroom laughing and making remarks of how a typical student would behave.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he gazed back down at his documents. After a few more seconds he said. "Saiki, the students aren't going to be stimulating themselves through those means in this classroom right now." Hishiro was confused and looked around the classroom to see if he was talking to someone else. She then thought maybe he was talking on his phone but his phone rang and Kaizaki picked up his phone and started having a chat with someone else that was not Saiki. Hishiro was so confused as to what was happening but the minute Kaizaki got off the phone he looked at Hishiro and finally said. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm just here to apologize for my behavior this morning and I hope you don't report to the board. I don't know what I'll be doing without this job." He chuckled awkwardly and somehow his heart was thumping away just by mere confessing his truth to his own student who didn't look like she cared at all.

"It's fine, as long as you don't do it again to me or anybody else then I won't report you." Kaizaki let out a breath and nodded.

"That relieves me so much. Now you should be heading home before anything happens to you. It's getting really dark out there but remember if you are in trouble don't hesitate to shout especially if you are being bullied at this time." Hishiro stiffened a little bit but Kaizaki didn't notice her and just motioned her to exit the building. Hishiro just followed him.

 _"Don't you just love it? The way that no one is around in these halls. No one to hear you scream and possibly go insane."_ Saiki walked around the halls in Kaizaki's vision and in his mind she looked like the hallway was her stage and she was performing a masterpiece.

"Spectacular," Kaizaki said out loud and Hishiro heard him. She looked up at him when he said it and she saw something in his eyes that was different in his lectures. Like he was truly there in the moment without just getting through with it. A genuine smile graced Kaizaki's lips and Hishiro felt something warm on her face the moment she saw that smile.

Kairu, on the other hand, was still hiding away watching their interaction. She was still tailing them for some reason but most of her assumptions on Hishiro was beginning to narrow down. Kairu was relieved that the teacher wasn't taking advantage of her and that Hishiro wasn't sleeping around to get good grades. That part she was relieved but something stuck to her. The part where they discussed that something should never happen again made her curious beyond reasoning. SHe wanted no needed to find out that way she can possibly become equal to her rival and maybe get closer to her without any ill intentions from either of them.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey, guys, I know short chapter but I did update give me that much credit. Anyways I'll possibly be updating RWBY later on this week depends on what I have to do in school. I have made school a priority because it's school. I need the education. Okay, we got off track here so yeah here is the next chapter and hopefully, you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed bleeding my brain out to you guys. Review if you have any likes or dislikes or just say hey I want you to write me this about relife and I'll try to make it happen that all see you guys later hopefully. I'm crossing my fingers even though I'm the one in control here oops ahahaha**


End file.
